Un simple baiser
by Jyanadavega
Summary: Mihawk a accueilli Shanks dans l'espoir de croiser le fer mais le pirate au cheveux roux semble avoir d'autre projet. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Alors me revoilà avec un nouveau shanks x mihawk. J'espère qu'il vous plaira **** Cela se passe avant que Shanks rencontre Luffy et ne perde son bras. **

**Les personnages sont à Eichiro Oda.**

* * *

POV Mihawk

Il est arrivé aujourd'hui et il m'a dit qu'il était un peu fatigué. J'ai donc accepté de lui donner asile pour la nuit et de reporter notre combat. Puis il s'est assis sur mes genoux et je n'ai rien pu faire. Pour une raison qui m'échappe totalement je n'ai pas réussi à lui demander de se pousser, mes lèvres sont restées résolument closes. Alors j'ai décidé de faire comme si de rien n'était. J'y suis arrivé je crois pourtant alors même que je détestais qu'il soit sur mes genoux, j'appréciais son contact…

J'espère qu'il n'a rien remarqué, je fais de mon mieux mais ça va bientôt faire un quart d'heure qu'il est là. Je ne suis pas un surhomme non plus. Bon il faut que je lui demande de dégager mais il faut aussi que je comprenne pourquoi je n'ai pas réussi à lui demander avant. C'est mon seul ami certes mais ce n'est pas une raison. Je n'ai pas besoin d'ami. Le seul intérêt de Shanks c'est qu'avec lui on ne s'ennuie jamais. Quoique il est aussi doué au maniement de l'épée et c'est grâce à lui que je peux encore progresser, devenir encore plus fort, repousser mes limites… Les autres sont tellement faibles ! Il y a bien quelques marines intéressants mais depuis que je suis devenu capitaine corsaire je ne peux plus les affronter. C'est dommage mais je ne peux pas tout avoir. Ah et il y a les commandants de Barbe Blanche mais le vieux n'est pas forcément d'accord pour qu'il se batte contre moi. Et me mettre le plus puissant pirate à dos ne servira pas vraiment mes affaires.

Shanks se colle encore plus contre moi, je me demande qu'est-ce qu'il a. Il ne fait pas ça juste pour m'embêter quand même ! Et ça devient de plus en plus perturbant mais je n'arrive toujours pas à lui dire. Finalement entre nous deux, c'était peut-être moi qui suis malade. Je devrais essayer de le faire tomber. Je suis sûr qu'il croira que je n'ai pas fait exprès et demain on pourra faire notre combat. Puis, il s'en ira et me laissera tranquille…

Il…il…il…vient de m'embrasser. Bon faut que je me ressaisisse et que je le repousse. Ça y est je l'ai fait tomber et il a un grand sourire. Je crois que j'ai rougi et qu'il l'a vu. Il m'énerve. Bon il faut que je lui demande :

« Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?

- J'en avais envie.

- Eh bien la prochaine fois fais-le avec un autre homme.

- C'était avec toi que j'en avais envie…

- Comment ça ? »

Je crois que je vais le tuer. Bon au moins il rougi mais il va me le payer. Désormais il n'est plus question de lui donner asile. On va faire notre combat maintenant.

Je me mets en garde et lui aussi. La même rage brille dans nos yeux et d'un commun accord nous levons nos armes. Il commence par m'attaquer par la gauche, je pare. Il revient à la charge de l'autre côté mais il est trop lent, j'ai déjà contré son coup. Je vois une ouverture dans sa garde, j'en profite et je fonce. Tel un serpent ma larme se faufile jusqu'à son torse… cependant j'ai été trop lent et il a reculé. Je dois rapidement me mettre en position de défense car c'est dans cette position que je suis le plus vulnérable. Son sabre fait un arc de cercle et se dirige vers ma gorge. Je me baisse et riposte. Le fracas de nos lames est si violent que j'ai failli perdre mon équilibre. Mais je reste campé sur mes positions et lui aussi. Soudain son visage s'éclaire d'un immense sourire et il me charge de toutes ses forces. J'ai à peine le temps de bloquer son sabre qu'il me fait une queue de poisson et je perds l'équilibre. Ainsi il use toujours de ses techniques de fourbe ?! S'il veut jouer à ce jeu-là… Je me relève le plus rapidement possible et d'un coup de pied bien placé je fais voler son sabre. Ensuite je place le mien contre sa jugulaire et attend sa reddition. J'ai complétement oublié ce qui s'est passé avant, le plus important pour moi était le combat. Perdre sa concentration est la dernière chose qui doit arriver à un épéiste.

« J'ai perdu, murmure-t-il. Tu peux enlever ta lame.

- Tu devrais montrer plus de patience, tu attaques tout le temps et tu fais quelques mouvements inutiles qui te ralentissent. Et puis, tu avais l'air un peu ailleurs…

- Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils Dracule, combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le dise ?

- J'ai besoin d'un adversaire fort pour m'améliorer. Si je suis le meilleur bretteur dans un monde de faible cela ne vaut pas énormément.

- Je ne suis pas nul.

- Ton combat d'aujourd'hui était plutôt médiocre, d'habitude je mets plus de temps à te battre.

- Tu ne gagnes pas toujours…, rétorqua Shanks. Mais tu as raison j'avais la tête ailleurs.

- Ça se voyait…»

J'ai à peine le temps de prononcer ces mots que je me retrouve par terre et Shanks est appuyé sur moi afin de m'empêcher de bouger. Je tente vainement de me délivrer de son étreinte mais sa poigne est ferme et il pèse son poids. Ses yeux brillent et il me murmure : « tu vois que je te bats parfois. Il ne faut jamais relâcher sa garde Mihawk.». Je soupire et lui demande combien de temps nous allons rester ainsi et il me déclare que cela durera le temps qu'il faudra. Je lève les yeux au ciel mais mon regard est attiré par le sien. Même s'il y a toujours l'éternel étincelle de malice, son regard a quelque chose de grave et de sérieux.

Je lui porte donc plus attention car Shanks est rarement sérieux sauf quand il se bat et je remarque que tout son corps est tendu comme s'il craignait quelque chose. J'oublie de me débattre tant cela m'intrigue. Mais ce qui devait être un regard critique devient … autre chose. Contre moi je sens ses muscles et je repense à son corps magnifique. Ses cheveux roux brillent d'un éclat particulier et son sourire me rend fou. Je crois que je suis en train de perdre la tête.

Alors que je suis plongé dans ces étranges réflexions, mon ami se penche sur moi et son souffle se mêle au mien. Je prends alors conscience que je ne désire rien d'autre que ses lèvres sur les miennes. En faites, je désire Shanks. Horrifié, mon corps laisse échapper un tremblement. Il se lève alors avec une mine attristé et s'éloigne de moi rapidement. Et moi, comme un idiot je le regarde partir.

Je dois avoir l'air complétement débile allongé sur le plancher de mon salon mais je n'ai pas la force de me relever, tout ce qui vient de se passer tourbillonne dans ma tête. Je n'aurais jamais cru ressentir des sentiments si violent mon seul but a toujours été de devenir le meilleur. Je suis en train de devenir une simple marionnette et cela m'exaspère. J'ai l'impression d'être une adolescente amoureuse et il n'y a pas plus bête qu'une adolescente amoureuse.

Un bruit de pas me réveille de ma torpeur et je comprends que Shanks s'en va. Maintenant que j'ai pris conscience de mes sentiments autant les assumer et je lui cours après. Je dois avoir l'air ridicule mais je m'en moque. Quand je le rejoins, il est en train de monter dans sa barque. Et d'une voix qui je l'espère ne traduit aucunement mon désarroi intérieur je lui crie :

« Est-ce qu'il t'es déjà arrivé de tomber amoureux d'un de tes amis ? De le désirer plus que tu croyais possible ?

- œil de faucon…, murmure-t-il. Que me veux-tu encore ?

- je veux savoir ce que tu ressens pour moi ! »

Il me regarda avec étonnement avant de sourire. Puis, il s'approche de moi et m'embrasse. Contrairement à la première fois je réponds à son baiser. Quand nous nous arrêtons pour reprendre notre souffle, il s'exclame :

« Je pensais que tu avais compris ce que je ressentais dès mon premier baiser mais apparemment je me trompais. Je t'aime Mihawk. »

Je le serre contre moi mais je ne réponds rien. Il a compris que je l'aimais et je ne me sens pas encore capable de le lui dire en face. Ce serait avouer ma faiblesse. Et alors que son cœur bat contre le mien, je me jure de ne plus jamais aimer. Shanks est et sera toujours le seul à qui j'offre mon cœur. Les autres, je m'en moque.

* * *

**Fin de la première partie. La seconde partie sera la même scène mais du point de vue de Shanks **** N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis. **

**Sinon j'espère que Mihawk n'est pas trop OCC.**


	2. Chapter 2

**POV Shanks**

Aujourd'hui j'ai pris une grande décision : je vais essayer de faire comprendre mes sentiments à Mihawk. Je n'en peux plus de n'être pour lui qu'un ami alors que je souhaite tellement plus. C'est comme avoir un gâteau devant les yeux et de ne pouvoir en manger que la crème.

Donc je suis allé chez lui et prétextant la fatigue je me suis assis sur ses genoux. Bizarrement il n'a rien dit. Je crois que c'est parce qu'il s'en moque car aucune émotion n'est apparu de son splendide visage. Mais je profite quand même d'avoir son corps contre le mien, je pourrais rester là toute ma vie… J'ai la tête qui tourne aussi mais ça c'est parce que j'ai trop bu.

Un quart d'heure s'est écoulé depuis que je suis sur ses genoux et il n'a toujours pas réagi. Je vais en profiter pour me coller plus contre lui. Zut…, il commence à se raidir et je crois qu'il va bientôt valoir que je quitte ses genoux. Alors c'est sûrement le moment de tenter le tout pour le tout. Je me retourne, je fixe ses lèvres et je l'embrasse. Sa bouche a un goût sucré, ce baiser valait vraiment la peine. Je ne le regrette absolument pas.

Aie, il m'a fait tomber. J'ai le dos en compote et les côtes en miettes. Soudain je remarque que ses joues ont pris une jolie teinte rosée… Mihawk n'est donc pas aussi insensible que ça ! Un immense sourire me monte aux lèvres alors que je l'observe. Il est tellement beau ! Et le rouge qu'il a sur les joues accentuent encore cette beauté. Pour la première fois depuis que je le connais, il a l'ai fragile et je ne l'aime que plus encore.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu fais ça ? me demande-t-il.

- J'en avais envie.

- Eh bien la prochaine fois fais-le avec un autre homme.

- C'était avec toi que j'en avais envie.

- Quoi ? »

Il a l'air surpris et je suis sûr qu'il pense que je mens à moins que… C'est à mon tour de rougir, peut-être que finalement il a compris que je disais la vérité et que j'étais fou amoureux de lui. Qu'aucun homme ne comptait autant pour moi que lui. Il est… Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il puisse penser que je ferais ça avec n'importe quel homme, c'est lui qui m'importe.

Il se met en garde et je n'ai d'autre choix que de faire de même. Il doit penser que son honneur est bafoué et il pense qu'un combat pourra réparer cette offense. Peu à peu, l'adrénaline qui précède tout combat monte en moi et je me sens habiter pas la même rage de vaincre que celle qu'il a dans les yeux. D'un commun accord nous levons nos armes et je tente une attaque par la gauche qu'il réussit à parer. J'essaie donc de passer par la droite mais il est trop rapide pour moi et il a déjà contré mon coup. Il est toujours aussi fort. Soudain je voie son épée qui zigzague vers moi. Il est trop tard pour la contrer mais je peux toujours reculer. Désormais je suis en position de force pour quelques secondes. Ma lame fait un magnifique arc de cercle afin de pouvoir toucher la gorge de mon ennemi. Mon ennemi…, non, je ne veux pas qu'il soit mon ennemi. Il est juste mon adversaire et mon rival. Ma lame ne l'a pas touché car il s'est baissé à temps. Nos lames se rencontrent dans un grand bruit et la force du coup semble le déséquilibrer un peu. Toutefois il est bien trop agile pour sortir de ses positions et il se maintient droit. Je souris et fonce vers lui. Cette attaque a peu de chance de réussir mais c'est trop tentant. Puis quand il bloque mon sabre, je lui fais une queue de poisson. J'en ai assez de faire des coups à la raisonnable et je n'ai pas envie d'un combat qui dure une heure. Je veux seulement le battre et tout lui avouer. Seulement mon ami n'a pas l'air de cet avis car il vient de me donner un coup de pied sur la main. De douleur, je lâche mon sabre. Ensuite, il place le sien contre mon cou. Le combat est terminé et j'ai été défait. Un instant je songe à me précipiter contre sa lame et à en finir avec la vie. Je ne sais que trop bien que mon amour ne sera jamais partagé alors à quoi bon… Puis je me reprends, Mihawk est certes la personne que j'aime mais il y en a d'autres. Et je dois devenir un grand pirate, je l'ai promis à mon capitaine. Non j'aime trop la via alors je murmure :

« J'ai perdu. Tu peux enlever ta lame.

- Tu devrais montrer plus de patience, tu attaques tout le temps et tu fais quelques mouvements inutiles qui te ralentissent. Et puis, tu avais l'air un peu ailleurs…

- Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils Dracule, combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le dise ?

- J'ai besoin d'un adversaire fort pour m'améliorer. Si je suis le meilleur bretteur dans un monde de nul cela ne vaut pas énormément.

- Je ne suis pas nul, protestai-je, vexé.

- Ton combat d'aujourd'hui était plutôt médiocre, d'habitude je mets plus de temps à te battre.

- Tu ne gagnes pas toujours…, rétorquai-je. Mais tu as raison j'avais la tête ailleurs.

- Ça se voyait…»

Il m'énerve et je profite du moment où il parle pour le plaquer au sol. Il me regarde avec étonnement et je m'appuie sur lui de toutes mes forces pour l'empêcher de bouger. Il tente de soustraire à mon emprise mais je suis plus lourd que lui et nous sommes de force égale. Je m'approche alors de son oreille et murmure : « tu vois que je te bats parfois. Il ne faut jamais relâcher sa garde Mihawk ». Il soupire, vaincu, et me demande combien de temps nous allons rester ici et je lui déclare que ça prendra le temps qu'il faudra. Il lève les yeux au ciel et nos regards sont attirés l'un à l'autre comme deux aimants. J'observe ses yeux si particuliers et je repense à la première fois que je l'ai vu ainsi qu'à la raison pour laquelle je l'aime.

Cette raison je ne pourrais pas vraiment l'expliquer, c'est tous ces petits riens qui font partie de lui. Ses yeux étranges, sa force tranquille, ses paroles si rares, son honneur, sa manière d'être… Autrefois je l'ai considéré comme l'un des meilleurs amis que j'ai jamais eu et comme la seule personne capable de me battre à l'épée. Maintenant il est l'homme que j'aime.

Je me penche vers lui et nos souffles se mêlent. S'il savait combien je le désire, combien je voudrais de nouveau goûter à la saveur de ses lèvres. Soudain, il tremble de dégoût. Mon cœur rate un battement et je me relève. Je m'éloigne rapidement de lui, incapable de seulement croiser son regard et je retiens mes larmes de toutes mes forces. Vivement que je sois chez moi et que je puisse me saouler en paix. Ensuite je partirais pour East Blue, pour faire mon pèlerinage annuel à Loguetown et peut-être que je me rendrais sur une autre île pour me détendre.

Alors que je monte dans ma barque, je l'entends qui court derrière moi et soudain il me crie:

« Est-ce qu'il t'es déjà arrivé de tomber amoureux d'un de tes amis ? De le désirer plus que tu croyais possible ?

- œil de faucon…, je murmure en me retournant. Que me veux-tu encore ?

- Je veux savoir ce que tu ressens pour moi ! »

Je le regarde sans savoir que faire, peut-être que je pourrais dire que j'étais sous l'emprise de l'alcool ou je ne sais pas… Nous redeviendrons alors rivaux et tout ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Mais je souris et je l'embrasse. Je ne veux plus de cet amitié, c'est tout ou rien. Et contrairement à ce que je pensais, il ne me repousse pas et répond à mon baiser. Lorsque nous nous séparons, je m'exclame :

« Je pensais que tu avais compris ce que je ressentais dès mon premier baiser mais apparemment je me trompais. Je t'aime Mihawk. »

Il me serre contre lui et je sais que c'est sa manière à lui de me faire comprendre qu'il ressent la même chose à mon égard. Je me doute qu'il doit mal supporter d'être devenu « faible » à cause de moi et je ne lui demande de prononcer ces trois mots. Je suis quand même le plus chanceux des hommes.

**C'est terminé. J'espère qu'ils ne sont pas trop OOC.**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis. **


End file.
